A Pirates Life For Me
by eilatansayah
Summary: Sequal to 'A Brief Interlude' Hope you all enjoy  When I say all that's me hoping I'm not the person that makes up the read statistics for my own stories  :


**It's been a while, so I thought I would write another little one shot. I also wanted to get it in before the events of next week unfold, I will probably be crying too much at Jackson's final scenes to be able to write. Hope you enjoy.**

**:**

9am in the morning and the cottage of Dale View was quiet, both Aaron and Jackson were alone in after arranging to have the same day off and with both Andy and Ryan at work, the intention was to take full advantage.

Jackson had woke first and after ensuring the house was empty, maneuvered himself above a sleeping Aaron, gently working his hands under the cover and searching for the waist band of Aaron sleep pants, he never slept naked which was a pity but considering it was December Jackson let him off. Jackson carefully tried not to wake Aaron – he had this dirty little fantasy that he woke Aaron from his sleep by giving him a blow job and that morning was the perfect opportunity. Luckily for him Aaron's Pyjama bottoms were drawstring so Jackson had figured that all he needed to do was loosen this enough so that the fabric didn't pull when he got down to business.

The knot of the string was proving tricky though, it had clearly been tied a long time ago and slowly got tighter, Jackson was trying to lean over Aaron to reach the knot and still keep himself upright on a soft mattress without waking his boyfriend – the fantasy had been much simpler.

A couple of minutes later Jackson gave up, Aaron still hadn't woken - which was strange because he was a very light sleeper, usually if Jackson just turned over Aaron would wake and ask him if he was ok. Jackson stilled above his boyfriend looking down fondly, he wanted to wake Aaron in such a kinky way that it would blow his mind for the rest of the day. Aaron wasn't great with kink but Jackson was working on him – slowly. So far he'd managed to make Aaron beg him for a blow job, although to Aaron it's begging, to everyone else it's the equivalent of asking a few times.

Then Jackson had an idea, it was a little more risqué than the blow job but Aaron would love it anyway. He moved himself back behind Aaron, intending to finger his hole whilst sucking hard on his neck – he loved using Aaron as his plaything. That was until he realised that he was going to have the same issue with Aaron's damn draw string trousers. He huffed loudly, resenting the stupid clothing and his stupid boyfriend who'd never willingly do something as sexy as go to bed naked.

Pissed off Jackson had shoved Aaron hard, he stirred immediately not quite aware of what was happening and then Jackson had pushed him again.

"Hay!" Aaron glared at him angrily.

"You and your silly rule about wearing clothes to bed, interferes with my plans"

"What!"

"You heard me – take your clothes off!"

Aaron looked around the room in a crazed daze before focusing on Jackson and blinking hard, "what's up with you!"

"Your penis should be easily accessible at all times," Jackson grinned inanely "now get them off!" Jackson felt a little bit cruel, but the bewildered look on Aaron face was too cute – he wanted to wind him up further. "Fine, I'll do myself." Jackson then pulled back the cover and grabbed Aaron's waist band once again, tugging it down – Aaron didn't have a clue what was going on but the mirth in Jackson eyes was obvious.

Jackson grinned like a manic Cheshire cat and Aaron started laughing "What is wrong with you?"

To this Jackson ceased his actions and sat back on his heels, he looked at Aaron and giggled a few times "I'm sorry"; he began "remember that fantasy I told you about?" Aaron lowered his gaze and blushed "Well the opening performance was going to happen except there was a costume malfunction."

Aaron grinned disbelievingly, "you're not right in the head."

Jackson couldn't disagree.

"Sorry I ruined your plans."

"You didn't – it was that offensive piece of clothing."

"I'm not sleeping naked, I'll freeze!"

Jackson wiggled his eyebrows "Yeah maybe but what's your excuse in the summer? Socks Aaron – you even wear socks!"

Aaron folded his arms on the defensive and scowled at Jackson, "If you don't like it you can always find someone else to share a bed with."

"Yeah," Jackson said not rising to the irritating bait that Aaron lay out, he was always saying things like this, testing Jackson to see if he would stick around. "I've had a mechanic now – time to move on. I've always fancied a fisherman."

"Better move nearer to the sea then!"

Jackson had rolled his eyes, refusing to engage any longer – it would have been terrible if their day off opened with an argument. He quickly shifted so he was sitting across Aaron's lap and held Aaron's face firmly in both hands before leaning forward to crowd his head back towards the headboard, he pulled at Aaron's bottom lip, "I'm not done with you yet -," he growled huskily and the words were said with such meaning that Aaron's pupils diluted with lust.

An hour later Aaron lay curled to one side with Jackson pressing the full length of his body against him. They were both lying naked and spent with Jackson's arm eloping Aaron's waist, every now and then Jackson would nuzzle into Aaron's neck and Aaron would respond by leaning his head back to deepen the connection. They hadn't said anything for 10 minutes, still recovering from their recent activities and whilst it may not have started the way Jackson had original planned, it had turned out pretty good all the same. Jackson had to admit though that out of everything, this is what he enjoyed the most, lying curled around his beautiful boyfriend more intimately that sex would ever bring. He would have been happy if they could have laid there forever.

Aaron turned his head to the side and kissed him deeply and Jackson felt his heart restrict with emotion, he'd never felt like this before with anyone and it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself.

"I'm gonna make us some coffee." Aaron said before shifting out of Jackson's hold, "you want me to bring up some toast an all?"

"I love you."

Aaron wrapped Jackson's dressing gown around his shoulders and looked at Jackson expectantly "Or do you want cereal?"

Jackson blinked and refocused, wishing he'd just said those words out loud, but he couldn't because he was scared it would send Aaron running for the hills – his boyfriend didn't do feelings easily, "toast would be good."

"Ok," and Aaron leant in to give Jackson a quick kiss before heading downstairs.

**The End**


End file.
